eraofpiratesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Abdullah Raheem
Appearance : Abdullah (アブドラ) A man of average height, his hair lock and intertwined in dreadlocks. Stubble is visible along his jaw and chin, a 5 o' clock shadow if you will, his pistol and sword always visible but his weapon of choice the .45 caliber Flintlock. His hat is often removed when at ease and tattoos litter his hands, arms, chest, back, neck, abdominal area, and calves. He always smells like frankincense or stinks of liquor, two gold teeth visible when he grins. If one were to see him unclothed, his body is chiseled like he was carved from stone by a steady handed, masterful sculptor. Story A child born and raised on Kong Island, his family missing from birth the boy lived in an orphanage until the age of eight. Unable to bear the abuse and lack of having the child ran away, stealing and surviving off the scraps of others Abdullah never thought he would find a place in society. Two years into his poverty and savage lifestyle the boy met a gang of criminals known only as the "Two Gun Gang" but their numbers were well above two. They were known for their militaristic skill with firearms, Abdullah who was caught pick pocketing one of the Gang Lieutenants after a long night in the taverns lead to a brawl with a rival gang, was beaten mercilessly for his actions. When it was all said and done, Abdullah thought he would be left to writhe in pain and agony, however, the same man he attempted to rob offered him aid that fateful night. With that "Saunchy Sancho" adopted Abdullah and the child never went hungry, homeless, or even unnoticed again. He grew up running with TGG, Abdullah held up establishments, traders, drunkards leaving the Gambling den, and even hard working men or woman. There was no discrimination, eventually the gang purchased a boat and began pirating the open seas. Abdullah had become First Mate of the "Gunrunner", till this day his greatest accomplishment. Once word of the "Two Gun Gang's" exploits had reached the Marines, the "Peacekeepers of the Seas" wasted no time setting up a false supply run then had the information to the valuable cargo "Leaked" to the Two Gun Gang. When the Gunrunner pulled up as predicted an ambush was launched, the result was the Gunrunner shipwrecked and the vessel sinking to the bottom of Davey Jones Locker with the crew. All but one perished, a man once again condemned to be nothing and roam the lands drinking away his pain and numbing the pain that lingered from years of nothingness and unfulfilling life. All that remains are his memories, pistol, and the nickname "Quick-Draw" for no man nor woman could match the speed of Abdullah "Quick-Draw" Raheem when it came to firearms. It is said with one firearm firefights felt as though he wielded two, with two it was as if you were up against four. https://media.giphy.com/media/a5OCMAro7MGQg/giphy.gif To be continued... Inventory Edit * Money '''- 1000 Beri * '''Normal Clothing (As Shown In Picture) * Standard .45 Cal Flintlock * Standard New Used Scimitar Abilities & Powers Edit Abdullah is swift and can take a bit of punishment, he is more agile than powerful, a trait that heightens his abilities as a marksman. 'Firearm Proficiency '- Abdullah has learned how to utilize his pistol expertly. This is his main weapon in combat. His skills have been sharpened since a child from the training and experience with the Two Gun Gang. He can dual wield pistols and is ambidextrous, but his true power lies in the sheer speed he can draw, shoot, reload, and repeat. 'Swordsmanship '- As of now his swordsmanship is below basic and he avoids crossing blades.